


An Aliance

by SaltySalmonella



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySalmonella/pseuds/SaltySalmonella





	An Aliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klickitats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klickitats/gifts).



[](http://s1259.photobucket.com/user/jacuzzicat42/media/WinterSend-Salty.png.html)


End file.
